Lock assemblies often may include a lock, which is configured to extend and retract a bolt, and a strike plate, which defines a bolt receptacle that is configured to receive the bolt. Generally, the lock assembly may be utilized to secure a door of a compartment and/or an enclosure. Under these conditions, the lock may be operatively attached to one of the door and the compartment, and the strike plate may be operatively attached to the other of the door and the compartment. Thus, extension of the bolt from the lock into the bolt receptacle may limit motion of the door, thereby retaining the door in a desired (such as a closed) configuration.
Under certain conditions, it may be desirable to restrict and/or eliminate motion of the door when the door is retained in the desired configuration. As an illustrative, non-exclusive example, and when the lock assembly is utilized within a moving structure, such as an automobile, a ship, a recreational vehicle, and/or an aircraft, motion of the moving structure may cause the door to vibrate and/or make noise if the door is not securely retained in the desired position and/or if the door is able to move when in the desired position. As such, it may be desirable to maintain a tight tolerance, clearance, and/or spacing between the bolt and the bolt receptacle to reduce, restrict, and/or eliminate motion of the door.
As the clearance between the bolt and the bolt receptacle is decreased, accurate placement of the lock relative to the strike plate becomes increasingly important, as misalignment may preclude extension of the bolt into the bolt receptacle. Thus, it may be desirable to adjust a location of the bolt receptacle relative to the lock and/or bolt. While it is sometimes possible to adjust the location of the bolt receptacle of traditional strike plates, they may be difficult to adjust and/or may not provide a desired level of adjustment. Additionally or alternatively, an adjustment mechanism of the traditional strike plate may be easily damaged and/or may be susceptible to contamination by particulate material. Thus, and after the strike plate has been installed in a given location for a period of time, it may be difficult and/or impossible to adjust the strike plate. This is especially true for strike plates that are mounted on a floor, where particulate material often may collect. Thus, there exists a need for improved strike plate assemblies and/or for systems and methods including the same.